The Random Suite Life of Green Day and Linkin Park
by randomstranger824
Summary: A very very random story about nothing.Me and my friend wrote it together.Its our first story so be nice!Flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Green Day or Linkin Park.

Me and my friend wrote this story together. And this story is about random chaos so if you don't like it then don't read it!

Blah blah blah and then jack jumped of a cliff so he could be free and guess what? Bob exploded! I hate eggs said Lauren while pacing the room. I hate you screamed Billie Joe while running around like the idiot he is. my name is Bobby Jack said the random monkey named Bobby Jack. so we all went to lunch and had a cup of tea so we could talk about whales. then Mike Shinoda came and said I love the world and everyone in the restaurant but Bobby Jack exploded! Then Cody said that the fish were coming, so Tre Cool jumped off a cliff so he could go see the whales that came from episode 5. then the penguins decided they wanted to rule the world so Mike Dirnt said the ants would help the dolphins with the domination of planet x ,which is ruled by Green Day and Linkin Park people are the vice rulers .then Bob the boat hit a tree that was in the middle of the ocean because it felt like it and Mike Shinoda and Mike Dirnt said they were going to make a cd together called bass players dont get enough credit and then planet x turned purple because Billie Joe said it should and Zack said that all the mangos in the world blew up last night. . . . so Tre Cool and Joe Hahn started freaking out because they are the leaders of the mango club. then London fell in love with Phoenix because he is so cool and then Chester said everyone should go choke on rocks because no one would eat smores with him.

So then Jessie randomly yelled "Does anyone have a boat catalogue?" and everyone looked at her weirdly, wondering how she got there. Then all of a sudden out of no where, out popped Micheal Jackson ugly as can be! Then he started singing Thriller. Then Zack yelled "It's graple!" and then Micheal Jackson ran off because he was scared of Graple juice. Everyone saw Billie Joe holding a huge box and they asked him what it was. "Its a gift from Ethel." Billie Joe said. "Oh, what's in it?" asked Jessie. "Ummm...some cheese, fruit, crackers, stuff like that." Billie said. "And chocolate!" yelled Lauren looking in one of the boxes. "What is a marshmallow?" Cody asked quite loudly. "Creme and stuff." Tre said coming out of no where. "Oh...ok." Cody said.

I hate toasters said Chester because the toaster kept burning his mango pop-tarts. So Mike Shinoda decided to put the random printer on his hit list because he felt like it. Then Joe Hahn got mad because Jessie stole Mr. Froggie because the voice in her head names George told her to. Then Bobby Jack had to go to the store because Billie said they were out of marshmallows! Cody then decided that the flamingoes from episode 218 were not real because they were blue. Then Jessie said Mike Shinoda should be called Spike Shnizzle because it would be easier so he wouldn't get confused with Mike Dirnt. I hate whales said the random toasted leftover egg roll. I wish I was blue said Lauren while she ate a mango pop-tart that came out of the toaster Chester hates. Then Chester decided that the toaster needed to be on his hit list. I love toasted egg rolls said the voice in the random room that is in the pink and orange house down the street from Billie's garage.

Oh my god its spongebob Lauren said looking at a sponge. And then the purple banana attacked Zack's face because it was an evil banana cause bananas arent supposed to be purple. And then the evil monkeys took over mars and died.And then the evil toaster that Chester hates killed the giant rock so Chester hated him even more. So then the butterway tried to eat Jessie but then the random super dude came and killed it. And then the orange unicorn came and jumped off the cliff because the evil midgets from episode 428 were chasing it. And then the octopus came out of no where and yelled i hate Chester and then Mike Dirnt yelled well i hate you and then billie joe said this is the crappiest bar ive ever been to i dont even know why i came and he wasnt even in a bar. Then Spike said Gluh Gluh Gluh and then Lauren screamed ahhhh apple pie! So then the apple pie left to go take over Neptune because pie is cool! And then Cody tried to touch Pluto with his foot while Zack said he wanted to have a bread fight.

This is our first story so give us some slack. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! IT'S my pet gold fish Sparky come back from the dead screamed Spike. Meanwhile Mike was standing on a cliff thinking about the stupid penguins that he almost helped take over the world. Why is there a hole in your wall Jessie asked Lauren. I don't know. . . . . . . . I hate you and your stupid toaster phobia . . . . wait or was it Chester who is afraid of toasters? I don't know why do you ask such confusing questions Cody asked while he popped out of nowhere. Then Billie Joe decided that the rats and cheese from episode 34 should go to Holly Wood because they are afraid of big sharks. Back to London and Phoenix. . . . . . . I loves you Phoenix screamed London walking around Phoenix who was taped to a chair .

I'm hungry said Zack.WHERE ARE MY CHEETOS? screamed Chester. I like banana pie Billie Joe said. Knock it off! yelled Cody. We should all go get ice cream said Maddie randomly coming out of no where. OH YEAH who's your daddy! Lauren said throwing a football to the ground.I WANT MY CHEETOS! said Chester. Chill dude i want my yogurt sauce that doesnt mean im getting it! said Spike. You...you be quiet said Mike eating banana pie.Do you get it Cody said. Get what Tre asked. I don't know said Cody.Why do talk so much London asked a pink frog that hasn't talked at all. Because he feels like it Joe said. You stay out of this said London. WHAT NOW! screamed Jessie. I'm awesome said Billie Joe. I'm awesomer yelled Tre. Wait...we're both awesome! Billie Joe said. Let's hug said Tre. Yeah...said Maddie thinking about ice cream.

I hate fish! Screamed Spike while staring out the random window of the hotel in the middle of space. Why is the world round? Why can't it be a cube I mean they are much cooler! Said Chester while munching on some cheetos. Then the trees and birds from episode 89 said they were going to sing a song about penguins. When they started singing Jessie screamed for them to stop because she hates musicals! Lauren was talking to Jessie's friend Turner on the Internet for the first time and they started arguing about air because they didn't want to share it with the random pigs that eat…….BRAINS! then the first moon of the year said he was tired so he went to sleep.

I like my rock. said billy the monkey over there on that rock. I WANT MY CHEETOS! said Chester. Then Spike hit Tre in the face with a meat cake. Meanwhile Japan invaded China and started a long term war there. And then the monkey jumped out of the tree. And 11 comes after 5. Straining the brain said jessie randomly. We're gonna be late! yelled Lauren. I like bananapple pie said Zack. I want ice cream said Maddie. I'm perched in a tree outside of kid rock's house said Tre. I LIKE TO BE LOUD! Arwin said coming out of no where. Shhh be quiet i'm stalking kid rock Tre said. ICE CUBEZ! yelled Mike.


End file.
